


Old Feelings Resurface

by marvelwlw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Thea used to be friends but you had drifted away after Thea got into all the trouble with the law. Now years later run into each other and old feelings resurface for you that you had for Thea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

You used to be friends with Thea, you where there for her when she thought her brother and father died, though years later you found out that her brother was actually alive. 

But once Thea started getting into all sorts of trouble with the law you two just drifted apart. It broke your heart because you were in love with her.

Now you were moving back to Starling City, now Star City. You had moved to Central City just to get away from everything, for a fresh start but you missed Star City. 

Once you had moved into your apartment, you decided to go out for dinner. As you were walking to the restaurant you were so lost in your thoughts that you weren’t paying attention to where you were going. 

That was when you bumped into someone. “Shit, I’m so sorry!” You apologized as you helped the woman up. “I wasn’t paying attention to where-” You cut yourself off when you got a good look at her. “Thea?”

“(Y/N)?” Her eyes widened before a huge smile formed on her face. She couldn’t believe it was you. “It’s so good to see you! You look amazing!”

You could already feel your cheeks heat up and your heart beating faster. Wait, no. This couldn’t be happening. You had thought you got over your feelings for Thea.

You cleared your throat. “T-Thank you, you do too.” You smiled.

“What are you doing here? I heard you moved to Central City.” She tilts her head to the side. 

You were shocked. How could she know about that? “How did you know?”

“I know we drifted apart…” Thea looked into your (E/C) eyes. “I’m so sorry about that but I never forgot about you, I mean you were my best friend, how could I forget about you?” She ran a hand through her hair. “I had asked some of your other friends where I could find you because I wanted to apologize for everything but they told me you moved.”

“I actually just moved back.” You gave her a smile. “I was just about to get some dinner, would you like to join me? If you’re not busy that is. We could catch up.” You had no idea where that came from but the way Thea was smiling at you made your heart melt and caused the butterflies in your stomach to go crazy.

“I’d love that.”

xxxxx

You were so glad that you asked Thea to join you for dinner. You knew you missed her but now that you’re talking to her again it was like you had a part of you back.

As you two were talking you realized that you started feeling the way you used to. You had thought you didn’t have feelings for her anymore, that you moved on but just spending time with her again brought back all those old feelings. 

Before you two went your separate ways you exchanged numbers and promised to meet up during the week. Once you got back to your apartment you groaned as you flopped down on the couch face first. 

You had no idea what to do about your old feelings for Thea that have resurfaced. But you were glad that she was back in your life even if you couldn’t be more than a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

_“So you two are talking and hanging out again?”_

Barry asked you over the phone. You just chuckled. “Yes, Barry.” You playfully rolled your eyes.

You had met Barry one day when you went to Jitters, you two bumped into each other and you both just got along really well. He was honestly your first true friend in Central City. You also knew he was The Flash, he had saved you one day but you already had a feeling he was The Flash so it really didn’t surprise you when you found out.

_“When are you going to ask her out?”_

Just by the way he said that you knew he had a huge smile on his face. You had told him about having a crush on Thea awhile back and he shipped you two like crazy.

“Barry…” You sighed. “It’s not that simple.” 

_“Of course it is!”_

You hummed. “This coming from the guy who kept his feelings from Iris for years.”

_“Okay, that was different.”_

“How was that different?” You asked.

_“I… well you see…”_  There was pause.  _“Alright, you’re right.”_

You laughed. “I have to go, I’ll talk to you later.” You smiled as you two hung up. Letting out a sigh, you thought about what he said. There was no way you could ask Thea out.

xxxxx

A few days later you were at your apartment when there was a knock on your door. When you opened it you saw Barry standing there with a smile on his face.

“Barry!” You laughed and pulled him into a hug. You haven’t seen him since you moved back to Star City five months ago, you missed him a lot. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over?”

“And ruin the surprise? No way!” He chuckled, you playfully punched his arm. “How about we hang out and go get something to eat?”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re always hungry.” You grabbed your things and locked your door. “Come on.” 

You took Barry to Big Belly Burger, you both sat down and began to eat. “How’s everything in Central City?”

“Good.” He took a bite of his burger before continuing. “It’s not the same without you though.” He gave you a sad smile. “There’s no chance you’ll move back?” 

“I’m sorry Barry.” You gave him a sad smile.

He just nodded. “Cause your girlfriend is here?” He smirked.

“She isn’t my girlfriend.” You hissed and glared at him.

“But you want her to be.” Barry teased.

“You’re unbelievable.” You groaned.

He laughed. “But you still love me though.”

“Yea, yea.” You smiled anyway and began to eat.

What you didn’t know was that Thea saw you and Barry together but the only thing she heard was when Barry said that you still loved him. She felt her heart break, she was going to ask you out soon. Of course you would already be dating someone. As she walked out of Big Belly Burger she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

xxxxx

For the past few weeks you kept calling and texting Thea, asking if she wanted to come over to watch a movie or hang out but she kept saying she was busy.

It really hurt, it started to feel like when the two of you started to drift apart all those years ago. Did you do something that caused her to avoid you? What did you do wrong? Were the only things going through your mind.

Suddenly you stood up from where you were sitting on your couch and grabbed your things. There was only one way for you to find out what was going on and that was to go to Thea. 

When you made it to her place you took a deep breath before knocking on her door. As soon as Thea opened the door she immediately tried to close it but you stopped her.

“Please Thea, let me in.” You said but she wasn’t looking at you. “Please Thea.” Your voice cracked, just the thought of losing her again scared you. 

Thea reluctantly let you in. She walked into her living room, not even bothering to look at you.

“What did I do? Why have you been avoiding me?!” You couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

“You don’t need me in your life, (Y/N).” She still hasn’t looked at you.

“What are you talking about?! Of course I do!” Where was this coming from? You walked over to her and stood in front of her, you weren’t going to let her walk away.

“You have your boyfriend now.” She said that with so much venom in her voice.

“What boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.” Then it clicked. “You mean Barry? He’s just my friend from when I lived in Central City.”

Her eyes soften. “So you two aren’t dating?” 

“No.” You laugh. “He’s more like a brother and besides I already have feelings for someone else.”

“Oh.” Thea looked down. 

“Thea.” You moved closer to her, you raised your hand up and hooked your finger under her chin, you lift her chin up so she was looking at you. “You’re the one I have feelings for. I have for a long time.”

Thea rushed forward, pulling you into a kiss. You cupped her cheek, pulling her closer. The kiss started off slow but it soon got heated. You pulled away before anything else could happen.

“I have feelings for you too, (Y/N). I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been acting… I thought I lost my chance to tell you that I’ve been in love with you for so long…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” You softly said as you ran your thumb over her cheek, you smiled. “I want no one else but you Thea.” This time it was you who pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
